


A Cohesive Guide To Hyrulean Flora and Fauna: And Their Symbolisms

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Symbolism, Gen, hanakotoba, hyrule compendium, symbolism in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: In the order of the Hyrule Compendium which [REDACTED] generously donated, we have aspired to assign symbolic meanings to all of the plants and animals found within the kingdom of Hyrule.-an excerpt from the Hylian Compendium in the Year of Her Grace 635 B.C.Hyrule Compendium updated and rewritten by Director Purah in the Year of Her Grace 103 P.C.
Relationships: Link & Yunobo & Prince Sidon & Riju & Teba & Zelda, Link & Zelda
Kudos: 8





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation in a certain Discord server wherein we decided to make up Hylian floriography. I was going to just focus on that, but then I remembered that different cultures (not in Hyrule) also use animals in their symbolism.

It has been approximately three years since the Hylian Champion Link defeated Calamity Ganon. He and princess Zelda are working tirelessly with representatives of the other races to rebuild Hyrule (Yunobo and Bludo of the Gorons, Chief Riju and her guard captain Treke of the Gerudo, as well as Captain Treke's platoon, Prince Sidon and Muzu of the Zora, and Teba and Harth of the Rito). 

It should be noted that Prince Sidon, Teba, Yunobo, and Riju were all quite instrumental in helping Link even approach the Divine Beasts (Vah Ruta, Vah Medoh, Vah Rudania, and Vah Naboris respectively) so he could tame them. Without their help, I daresay you wouldn't be reading this at all- I probably wouldn't even be writing it! 

Anyway, while they're actively rebuilding and helping people, the princess has asked Robbie and I to rewrite any books they've found in the various ruined villages scattered throughout Hyrule. 

There are quite a few books that didn't survive which I remember reading over a hundred years ago, but there are just as many books and manuscripts that are still largely intact. I'm just reading them and copying down their contents (and also excluding anything that's too outdated, which in this case means extinct species of plants and animals) so that they might survive another thousand years. 

So, having said that, here are a few notes for younger readers: 

B.C. stands for Before Calamity. I don't expect you'll see this acronym often, since Calamity Ganon wiped out a lot of the stuff mentioned in the original text of the Hyrule Compendium, but you will still come across it- in mention to horses, for example. 

Similarly, P.C. is an acronym for Post Calamity- that is, anything within these last hundred and three years and counting. Hopefully there won't ever be a reason to confuse these two. 

Finally, while this compendium was initially meant to cover plants and animals, I have decided to also add information regarding monsters, weapons, and other such things that might be better suited for a beastiary or encyclopedia. 

Knowledge is power, after all, and forewarned is forearmed. Fortunately, princess Zelda agrees with my decision. It means more work for me, but if it means we can prevent another Calamity, it's worth it! 


	2. 001- Horse

**Horse**

* * *

A simple creature with many variations, and yet surprisingly hardy! These stalwort creatures survived even through **The Calamity** \- albeit in fewer numbers than they were in **BC** \- and are steadily repopulating with the help of various **stables** scattered all throughout **Hyrule**. 

Praised for their endurance, speed, and lengthy line of sight, the horse is often used in art and stories to symbolize quick wit and thoughtful decisions. **Hylians** often depict horses as unfailingly loyal, as well, in part due to tales of the **Legendary Hero** and his faithful mare **Epona** , and also due to experience. 

Other cultures disagree with this, as it is no challenge at all for one to take over a horse that has been previously **tamed** and **ridden** by **monsters** \- most notably **bokoblins**. **Zoras** especially cite this as a reason to distrust **horses** , and also as a reason not to host any stables in or around their domain. 

Considering **Zoras** also travel quicker in water than on land, though, it is easy to think their distrust towards mounts is more practical in nature. 

**Horses** are often found in the **Faron grasslands** and **Hyrule Field** , though they can also be found in the **western Lanayru region** and the **south and eastern regions of Akkala**. 

Visit your local **stablemaster** for detailed instructions on the **taming** of a **horse**. 


	3. 002- Giant Horse

As of now, the **Giant Horse** , identified by its **fiery mane** and **dark coat** , is the last of its kind. Though there were many more such **steeds** in years BC, it seems that unless there's some sort of **miracle** , this creature is headed for **extinction**.

Despite its size, the **Giant Horse** is actually very gentle, or so **Link** claims, but it is very **timid** around humans, much like another **legendary horse** I know.

 **Ancient artworks** use **giant horses** as symbols of status and divine talent- something big standing out among a crowd of smaller, similar creatures. Some even believe the **Legendary Horse Epona** was in fact a **Giant Horse** , but there is no evidence to prove this one way or the other. 

As there is only one **Giant Horse** left in **Hyrule** , and it is currently under the care and ownership of **Link** , I will not include instructions to catch it. If, by some **miracle** another one is found, speak to your local **stablemaster** and use extra, _extra_ **discretion** when approaching it. 


	4. 003- White Horse

Contrary to what the **Hyrule Compendium** says, the **White Horse** is just like any other **horse** , save for its distinct blond mane and white coat. Like the **Giant Horse** , there is only one- a stallion- and it is also under the care of the current **Hylian Champion**. 

But the **White Horse** is exactly the same **species** as any other **horse** \- even though it has its own **entry** in the **Hyrule Compendium** \- so it won't have to worry about **extinction**. 

In the years before **Calamity Ganon** , **princess Zelda** rode a white-coated blonde **mare** \- as a "symbol of the **royal family** 's **divine right** to reign" according to the **king** \- which she named **Storm**. During the **Calamity** , the **mare** presumably escaped and had **foals** , since the **White Horse** looks exactly like her. 

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on one's stance, the **White Horse** is, like the **Giant Horse** and **horses** in general, very skittish around humans. 

It can be caught the same as any other **horse** , as evidenced by **Link** , but will need much more time and care to properly **bond** with it.


End file.
